What's the Frequency, Kyle?
Few people in life get a second chance to make amends, but with Kyle's help Stephen gets the opportunity when his father has a stroke. Synopsis Lori is resting in her room after the mysterious attack after the alterni-dance. Lori believes it was just some homophobe and is nothing to worry about. Downstairs, Lori relates what happened to Jessi, including her stolen necklace. Jessi seems shocked to hear that attacking someone is a crime. At the Oak Park Recreation Center, Kyle and Declan are talking about Kyle's past and Lori's attack. Declan still believes that Tom Foss is the one who attacked Lori, but Kyle refuses to believe it. Back at the Trager home, Stephen gets a call from Dr. Kheel. Stephen's father William had a stroke and isn't going to make it. Kyle and Stephen visit William and see him in the coma. Kyle reacts strangely after Dr. Kheel explains William's condition. Back at the house, Kyle gets the sudden urge to draw a picture. He shows it to the family, who names it as St. Augustine. Kyle, Josh, and Amanda talk about Kyle's ability. Josh continues to believe Kyle is an alien while Amanda believes it is a divine intervention. Meanwhile, Nicole is talking to Jessi. Nicole talks about the events at the dance and Jessi admits that she is scared of Emily Hollander. Kyle and Amanda visit William Trager again, but Stephen says William missed his opportunity to be part of the family. Kyle once again reacts strangely, and so does the equipment. Nicole meets with Emily and tells her that she feels Jessi is being abused. Emily says she's pulled Jessi out of sessions, but Nicole says she will can Social Services if she misses. At the diner, Jessi memorizes Nicole's hand movements and writes down what she wrote. Jessi is dismayed at Nicole's findings. Declan joins Jessi and begin to talk about Lori. It begins to hit Jessi that Lori had feelings, too. Kyle is in his bathtub, looking at the church picture and remembering Adam Baylin's words. He looks at all of his drawings and notices that they come together to create a picture of William Trager's living room. Kyle doesn't know how he did it. Stephen decided to take Kyle to his old home. Stephen remakes nothing has changed. Stephen remembered his father's actions, including drinking scotch. Stephen admits he's a "science guy" and was at odds with his father because he was a "religion guy". Stephen remembers an argument in which in which William refused to be a part of Stephen's family. That was the last they ever spoke. At Madacorp, Emily tells Ballantine about Nicole's threatening of Social Services. Emily disagrees with Ballantine's solution of reprogramming her. Emily dislikes the fact that she is being kept in the dark and decided to resign, mainly because she misses her daughter. Ballantine gives her a few days to reconsider. Stephen goes back to the hospital with Kyle, where Kyle begins to focus. Nothing happens. Nicole asks Lori to go for coffee with her, but she is busy with other things. Josh enters with a camera and talks about Kyle's drawings. Josh suddenly leaves. Kyle and Amanda talk about Kyle's possible communication with William Trager. Kyle feels he's letting Stephen down, but Amanda assures she believes in him. Kyle says the dance didn't end as he wished it did and Amanda explains the time wasn’t right. Amanda leaves. Emily returns to her apartment to see Jessi crying. She is sad about Nicole's writings. She says she wants to understand why she does the things she does. Emily attempts to explain what's going on, and reminisces about "mom". Emily wipes Jessi's tears and kisses her goodnight. Emily leaves and Jessi reveals that she has Lori's necklace. Kyle is in William's hospital room, still trying to figure things out. Emily is in the Madacorp parking lot and is shocked to hear that a man from the company picked up her daughter Paige. Emily rushes to her mother's to see Paige at home safely. Lori is in her room and decides to text Declan. He texts back and reveals he is outside. He climbs through the window with "chick flicks" on DVD. Declan is about to leave, but Lori asks him to stay. He agrees, only if Lori plays her song. Kyle is still with William Trager with Stephen enters. Kyle begins to lose hope. Kyle admits seeing the numbers 15 and 11 in his head and wrote them down. Stephen says Luke 15:11, the one about the prodigal son, is his father's favorite verse. Stephen then finds the letter he gave to his father intact. Stephen is happy to see that William read it. The next day, Stephen and Kyle talk about William, who died the night before. Stephen realized he wasn’t angry with his father, but afraid of him not caring. Stephen thanks Kyle for he has done. At Beachwood High School, Lori asks Josh why he hasn't said anything mean. Josh uncomfortable admits that he gets mad when he sees her bruise and wishes he could find the person who did and get back at him. Josh decides to do a Hillary Duff crack before leaving. Declan joins Lori to see that her missing necklace was mysteriously retuned. Meanwhile, Emily takes Jessi to Madacorp and hands her over to Ballantine. He assumes Emily she did the right thing and she should focus on Stephen Trager. Kyle meets with Amanda in the park, saying he knew it was where he hung out with her father. Kyle thanks Amanda for encouraging him to keep trying. Amanda talks about how she felt with her father death. Kyle decides not to question his abilities. Amanda and Kyle look at each other before beginning to kiss. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander *Conrad Coates as Ballantine *Beau Daniels as William Trager *Laara Sadiq as Dr. Kheel *Nicole Leduc as Paige Hollander *Linda Sorensen as Nancy Hollander Backround information and notes 208 208